1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnetic attachments to oil filter cartridges and, more particularly, to devices especially adapted for supporting a plurality of magnets on an oil filter cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For internal combustion engines, filtering engine oil to remove unwanted particles is an important function to extend engine life. The present inventor has previously invented devices for aiding in the trapping of metallic particles in oil filter cartridges based on the use of magnets attached to the outside of the oil filter cartridges. These previous magnet-based devices are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,648 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,024, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
It is noted that in both U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,648 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,024, magnets are arrayed beside one another in a substantially two-dimensional plane. However, it has been discovered by the present inventor that additional benefits in increasing magnetic strength can be achieved when magnets are arrayed in a three-dimensional array. In this respect, it would be desirable if magnets for treatment of engine oil in an oil filter cartridge were arrayed in a three-dimensional array.
In addition, it has been discovered by the present inventor that a three-dimensional array of magnets is very desirable when the magnets extend longitudinally, such as cylindrical or bar magnets, and when the magnets are arrayed side-by-side and parallel to one another. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for retaining a plurality of longitudinally extending magnets in an array wherein the magnets are parallel to one another.
To retain longitudinally extending magnets in parallel in a three-dimensional array, and to increase overall cumulative magnetic effect, it would be desirable if the magnets are retained in the array by end pieces which receive the respective ends of the magnets. That is, one end piece receives the north pole ends of the magnets, and the other end piece receives the south pole ends of the magnets. The overall form of the three-dimensional array could have a number of variations. For example, the three-dimensional array could be cylindrical in shape, triangular in shape, or box-like in shape. The overall form of the three-dimensional array would dictate the shape of the end pieces. For example, if the longitudinally extending magnets are arrayed in a cylindrical shape, the end pieces would be round. If the longitudinally extending magnets are arrayed in a triangular shape, the end pieces would be triangular. If the longitudinally extending magnets are arrayed in a boxlike array, the end pieces would be rectangular.
A magnet array is attached to an oil filter cartridge using a support bracket. In this respect, it would be desirable if a support bracket could accommodate cylindrical, triangular, and box-like end pieces for the three-dimensional magnet arrays.
Oil filter cartridges come in a variety of sizes. More specifically, the curved outside surfaces of different oil filter cartridges can have different radii of curvature. In this respect, it would be desirable if end pieces for the three-dimensional magnet arrays had a variety of radii of curvature for fitting onto a variety of oil filter cartridges.
As disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,648 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,024, a preferred element for attaching a support bracket to an oil filter cartridge is a strap or band. In this respect, it would be desirable if a support bracket for a three-dimensional array of magnets had means for receiving a strap or band used to attach the magnet array to the oil filter cartridge.
Thus, while the above-mentioned prior art indicates it to be well known to attach magnet arrays to oil filter cartridges, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a magnet array and support bracket which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides magnets for treatment of engine oil in an oil filter cartridge in a three-dimensional array; (2) retains a plurality of longitudinally extending magnets in an array wherein the magnets are parallel to one another; (3) provides a three-dimensional magnet array that can be cylindrical in shape, triangular in shape, or box-like in shape; (4) provides a support bracket that can accommodate cylindrical, triangular, and boxlike end pieces for the three-dimensional magnet arrays; (5) provides end pieces for the three-dimensional magnet arrays that have a variety of radii of curvature for fitting onto a variety of oil filter cartridges; and (6) provides a support bracket for a three-dimensional array of magnets that has means for receiving a strap or band used to attach the magnet array to the oil filter cartridge. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique magnet array and support bracket of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.